


Puppy Love

by HerNoseStuckInABook



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNoseStuckInABook/pseuds/HerNoseStuckInABook
Summary: When Kayleigh gets into his car John can tell something has upset her , he just doesn’t know what.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond, Kayleigh Kitson/John Redmond
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Puppy Love

Kayleigh had been unusually quiet on their journey to work that morning. John had picked her up at the usual time and she had climbed in in silence, giving him a half-hearted smile as he greeted her good morning and pulled away from the curb. From her lack of greeting, he could tell something wasn't quite right and for a few minutes, he debated if he should ask her about it. From the way she was sitting he couldn't see her face, her body was angled towards the window, her arms wrapped around herself as her forehead rested against the glass. 

As they come to a set of traffic lights he takes the opportunity to look at her properly, she had yet to say a word and from the way her eyebrows are knitted together, he can tell that she is thinking deeply about something With the lights turning from red to green he wracks his brain as to what it could be. From what he knew she was getting on fine at work and there were no family issues that he was aware of, perhaps he had done something to upset her, it wouldn't have been the first time she had given him the silent treatment.

Getting closer to work he tries his best to make conversation but she ignores him and after numerous failed attempts he decides to just leave her be , a sigh leaving his lips as he flicks on his indicator and turns into a petrol station. The roads are quiet today making them fifteen minutes ahead of schedule, he has time to quickly top-up. 

He half expects her to ask what he is doing but Kayleigh remains silent and looking out the passenger window, fiddles absentmindedly with the edge of her seatbelt. 

" I'm just going to fill her up," He tells her unclicking his own. 

Kayleigh must have heard him because she nods slowly. 

" Right " 

slapping his hand against his thigh he reaches for the door handle and gets out. 

It doesn’t take him long to fill the tank and he is soon heading towards the small garage shop to pay. There are already a few people in line when he enters so he heads towards the hot drinks machine at the back and fills two cups with tea. 

" Number four please Bud," he tells the cashier when he reaches the counter putting the cups down and pulling out his bank card " Thanks pal "

Stepping into the sunshine he wonders if Kayleigh will finally be speaking to him when he gets back, she usually did once she had had a good sulk and he hoped that if not the tea he had brought her would win her round. 

With the cup holder in one hand, he shimmys sideways until he reaches his door and balancing it carefully, ducks inside. 

" Here, a peace offering I .." his voice slowly trails away. 

She is crying, Kayleigh is crying in his passenger seat. Quickly he puts the cups into the drink swell. 

" Kayleigh .." 

It’s all he can say before a car horn beeps impatiently behind them and forces him to put his seatbelt back on and move the car forward. He drives them to a parking space on the small gravelled area at the back of the shop and turning off the engine eyes her curiously. 

Her face has remained buried in her hands since his return to the car and shifting forward in his seat he fights the urge to remove them. 

" Kayleigh please talk to me" 

Turning down the radio her muffled sobs make his chest tighten painfully, had he caused this?  
" I'm sorry," he says giving in and pulling them gently from her face " Whatever I've done to upset you I'm sorry " 

Her hands now sandwiched between his she blinks back at him, droplets of water rolling down her cheek as her breathing slowly begins to even out. 

" You’re sorry?" 

John nods " Yes "

Pulling her hands from his she rubs his leg reassuringly.

" Oh John, you haven't done anything" 

" Then why are you so upset?"

Kayleigh lets out a breathy laugh " You'll probably think I'm stupid" 

Shaking his head John watches as she wipes her eyes. 

" You're not stupid Kayleigh, you say some stupid stuff at times but you’re not stupid"

She gives him a watery smile, he’s better at handling this emotional stuff than he thinks. 

" I have to give up Misty," She tells him , her voice thick. 

" Why?" 

" It's mad living at our Mandy's it's just not fair on her John" 

" But you said everyone loves her "

" Yeah they do, but the kids never leave her alone. she's an old lady now she just wants some peace ." 

" Aye, I get that " 

" I've been thinking about it all morning. I've made my decision" 

Looking at her John can tell she’s trying to be brave and handing her one of the paper cups gives her a supportive smile. 

" Have you thought about who is going to take her?" he asked softly. 

Kayleigh gulps her tea and slowly shakes her head. 

" I don't know, I did think of asking my mum and Dad but they go away a lot since Dad retired" 

" I'm sure you'll figure something out " 

After their shift has finished John sits in the car and waits for Kayleigh, he had been thinking about her Dilemma all day and he thinks he has come up with the perfect solution. He hadn't managed to tell her his idea just yet as he had been stuck in meetings all day but he’s hopeful that she would at least consider his suggestion. 

At the sound of his passenger door slamming shut, he looks up for the game of sudoku he was playing on his phone. 

" Hiya" 

" Hi" 

" How you feeling? " 

Kayleigh shrugs and puts her bag by her feet. She seems a bit better than this morning and as she turns to face him he’s glad to see a small smile. 

" I've been thinking" he begins as they pull out of the carpark. 

" Careful" 

John rolls his eyes " Hey I'm trying to help you out here " 

" Alright, sorry go on " 

" Cheek of it ..Anyway as I was saying I've been thinking about your Misty situation, have you considered asking Ken?" 

" My old Neighbour?" 

John nods "Yeah" 

" Oh I don't know John, don't you think two dogs might be a bit much for him?" 

" He used to take two out before didn't he ? when you were at work?" 

Kayleigh hums " I suppose" 

" And Misty already knows him " 

" That's true" 

" How about we nip round and ask him aye?" 

" What now?" 

" We can leave it until another day if you want? don't let me force you. I just thought it would save you getting yourself all worked up worrying about it "

" Your right, ok let's go " 

The journey to Ken's goes quickly and they soon find themselves parked up outside Kayleigh's old house. 

" This brings back some memories," John says looking out his window. 

" Yeah" 

" Look, Kayleigh, you don't have to do this. I know how much you love Misty" 

Putting her hand on the door handle Kayleigh sighs " That's why I have to do it, John" 

Watching her walk up the path he wonders if he should follow her but decides against it when instead of ken a boy around fourteen opens the door. He watches Kayleigh as she speaks first to him and then to a woman who he presumed was the boy's mother. 

Confused he gets out the car and joins Kayleigh on the Doorstep. 

" Alright, Kayleigh? " 

Kayleigh smiles at the woman " Thank you " 

The door closes and he follows as Kayleigh walks back to the car. 

" Where's Ken?" 

" He doesn't live here anymore " 

" What?" 

" Come on, let's go " 

Much like they had that morning they drive in silence Kayleigh once again lost in thought as John ponders their next move. 

" What do you mean he doesn't live there? he's not? .." 

" No John he's not Dead he just moved in with his Daughter ..in Wales" 

" Wales?" 

Kayleigh nods, She feeling teary again now and looks to the ceiling to prevent herself from crying. 

" We'll sort something " he reassures her sensing her change in mood, he could tell she had settled on the idea of Ken taking care of Misty and now that plan had gone out the window she was back to the uncertainty she had felt earlier that day.

" I just thought we had found her a home," She says quietly when they eventually arrive at her Mandy's. 

" Me too " 

" Well, thanks for your help John"

" Anytime" 

" Bye " 

He isn't sure what makes him say it, maybe it's the memory of her crying or his desperate need to see her smile again but he's suddenly grabbing her hand and pulling her back.

" I'll take her!" 

She is already halfway out the door when she stops in her tracks. 

" What?" 

" Misty, I.I'll take her " 

lowering back into her seat Kayleigh turns to him her eyes wide and questioning. 

" Are you being serious?" 

John nods and realises that shockingly he is. 

" Yes, she can live with me " 

" Oh, John! , really ?" 

He smiles as her face lights up and she links the fingers of the hand he is still holding. 

" Really, I mean It's just me there so it will be nice and quiet and my mum keeps going on at me about doing more exercise" 

Kayleigh grabs his face and kisses him enthusiastically on the cheek.

" Johnathan you are amazing!" 

He laughs brushing it away " Steady on, you'll give me a black eye doing that " 

Kayleigh simply smiles back at him. 

Its the weekend before they actually take Misty to John's and he has to admit he's a bit nervous, not only is he gaining a dog today but it's the first time that Kayleigh will be in his house and the thought of that alone makes his grip tighten on the steering wheel. 

" Your such a good girl" He hears Kayleigh coo from the back seat, She has Misty sitting on her lap and is peppering kisses to the top of her head. 

Watching the scene in his mirror John smiles " Do you think she's going to be alright?" 

" I think so " she replies " She knows you now doesn't she?" 

John nods as he turns into his street, they had been taking her on walks all week so they could bond. 

It's a nice area where he lives and to Kayleigh's delight has a big field nearby where he can take Misty once she moves in. Pulling into his driveway he glances over his shoulder to where Kayleigh is sitting. She's still stroking Misty but her eyes are looking out the window and up at his red-bricked semidetached. 

" I can't believe I've never been to your house," she says as she gets out the car and puts Misty on the ground, John mentally notes to buy a lead that isn't pink and covered in glitter. 

" Yeah," he says taking Misty's things from the boot and walking towards the front door" Ain't you supposed to do a check on someone before they can take in a dog?" 

Kayleigh follows him, laughing as he attempts to juggle the load in his arms " No need Johnathan, I know you will take good care of my girl " 

Rubbing him affectionately on the shoulder she holds her hand out as he passes her his key and gestures for her to open the door. 

She goes in first and she can't help but take everything in, the floor of the hallway is wooden but a cream carpet covers the stairs and she notices how it matches the cream painted bannister and the floral wallpaper which is patterned with large blue flowers, its nice. 

" So where are we putting all this?" John asks using his foot to push the door closed behind him. 

" Erm, well it's up to you really but she usually sleeps in the kitchen" 

The majority of Misty's things have all been balanced on top of her large dog bed so John carries the whole lot to the end of the hall and plonks it onto the floor. 

" There we go " 

They set up Misty's food and water bowls Together before they each take a seat at the kitchen table. 

" Fancy a brew?" John asks after a moment or two.

" Yes, please " 

As he gets up and starts to potter around Kayleigh lazily strokes Misty's tummy. 

" Do you like your new home ?" She asks her voice all sing-songy " Does Misty like her new home?" 

She can hear John chuckling as he walks back over and places each cup on a coaster. 

" Laugh now Johnathan but you wait, you'll be going squeaky soon enough" 

" I don't think so," He says his voice laced with humour. 

" But she's irresistible " she responds scooping Misty up so her face is level with hers.  
" And we love her! , we love our Misty girl!" 

John watches as she kisses Misty on the head, rolling his eyes as she turns her around to face him and puts on a baby voice as she pretends to make her speak.

" And I love my new daddy! I do!"

" Kayleigh" 

" I love my Daddy" 

Misty is clearly very used to this as when Kayleigh moves forward and presses her furry face into John's she doesn't react. 

" Mwah...mwah " 

Spluttering John shifts backwards. 

" Kayleigh!" 

" What?" she says with a giggle, putting Misty down on the floor. 

He’s about to say something about boundaries but she seems so happy and her smile is so bright that the words die in his throat .

" Drink your tea " 

They venture into the garden once their cups are empty and they both sit, thighs touching on the wooden bench beneath the kitchen window. Misty is busy exploring the plants and flowers when Kayleigh turns to John and places her hand on top of his. 

" Thank you " 

" What for?" 

" Taking Misty in, It means a lot to me " 

" It's no bother " 

" No, really John, you didn't have to do it" 

" I wanted to”

John turns his hand over and links his fingers with hers a quiet contentment settling over them as they watch Misty flop down on the grass.

" You know if you want loads of exercise I'm sorry to say twenty minutes and shes zonked" 

John laughs " ah that's alright, that was just an added bonus " 

" So what was your main reason?" she asked raising an eyebrow. 

John shrugged.

" Well," he said rubbing his neck " If I’m honest I suppose I just wanted you to be happy . I hated seeing you so upset and if giving Misty a home was what it would take to make you smile again then that's what I was going to do , I know I’m shit with showing emotions but you mean a lot to me kayleigh. 

For a second she just stares at him and he wonders if he has crossed a line. He is about to fumble some sort of apology when he is suddenly cut off by her lips brushing against his. .

He freezes at first but then his brain eventually clicks into gear and he slowly starts to kiss her back, his eyes closing when she pulls away and rests her forehead lightly against his. 

" You mean a lot to me too “ she whispers cupping his cheek and running her thumb, lovingly against his cheekbone “ And you already make me happy every day , you looking after Misty is just the cherry on the cake” 

When his eyes meet hers again John knows she means it. 

“You make me happy too” he replies honestly, leaning into her palm.

“ Good , because now my dog lives with you you’ll be seeing a lot more of me mister"

John laughs and kisses her again “ I can handle that "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading , I hour you enjoyed . As always your feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
